


come to daddy

by TheSpazzBot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager, dilf!eren verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/pseuds/TheSpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's never felt so absolutely wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This was written based off the dilf!Eren verse on Tumblr. A brief synopsis for anyone who hasn't been following it, Levi and Isabel are childhood friends. Eren is Isabel's dad. In this scene, Levi has just returned home from college.

"Daddy," Levi whispers, soft and so very, very sweet as Eren's fingers twist sinfully inside of him, his own wrapped in the bed sheets. Silvers are carefully watching as Eren slowly takes him apart, every press and push of the older man's digits having Levi arching beautifully off the bed. There's drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth, and normally Levi would be horrified but normally he wouldn't be writhing beneath Eren.

"Just look at you." Levi lifts his head to see Eren glancing down at him, pure lust etched on the man's features. And Levi doesn't think he has ever been more aroused in his entire life. "You're just dying for it, aren't you?" He clumsily nods his head, not even letting a beat pass before giving Eren an answer. Dignity is honestly the last thing on his mind right now, his train of thought taken over with the anticipation of Eren's cock filling him to the brim. It's enough to have him moaning out just off the image alone.

Those fingers press up inside him again, and Levi's clenching his eyes shut, clawing at the sheets, chest heaving with every breath he takes. Levi silently wonders if this is what gets Eren off, seeing him in this big of a drooling mess. If the look etched on Eren's face is any indication, then Levi would say he's probably onto something.

But then Eren is pulling his fingers away, and Levi whines. Fucking _knows_ how needy he sounds, like a little whore who can't keep his legs closed. But he wouldn't let anyone - hasn't let anyone - but Eren unravel him like this.

There's a playful smack on his splayed thigh, and Levi looks up to see Eren sporting a wolfish grin. "Be patient." Levi sucks in his lower lip, tries his best to not roll his hips up into Eren, because Daddy wouldn't like that. No, not tonight.

Eren hums, and it's a sound that shows the man is pleased. That Levi has been a good boy, and good boys get a reward. Well, most of the time. Because Eren's not fucking him into the mattress yet, and he's a little more than confused. But then Eren is pressing his entire body over Levi, mouth dragging kisses over his earlobe as the man breathes, hot and heavy, down his neck, "Turn over for Daddy."

Levi swallows thickly, but does what Eren says. _Such a good boy._

There's a moment of silence, of Levi doing nothing but laying face first into the mattress. He thinks that Eren is probably just admiring the view, the filthy pervert Levi so likes to remind the man he is. But then there are hands kneading at his ass, and he has to bury a moan into the bed sheets.

"I could take you like this, hmm?" Eren's finger runs between his cheeks, skimming over his reddened hole. Levi arches up into the touch. "My good boy." And he could just blow it right there. Hot breath falls over the small of Levi's back, and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning out. "Still so sensitive." Levi is pretty sure Eren isn't directing any of this at him, just thinking out loud. The thought has Levi smirking into the covers.

But then Eren's biting into the jiggle of his ass, not hard but enough to get his attention. Levi's head turns as much as he can manage with his entire body flat against the sheets. But before he can actually see what's going on, Eren is spreading his cheeks, blowing softly against his hole. A sharp gasp has Levi's face pressing back into the sheets, has his fingers grasping at the covers as Eren licks a stripe between his cheeks.

" _Shit_." And if Eren is good with his fingers, then he's fucking magic with his tongue. Levi's spine starts to twist as Eren twirls around his hole, never fully dipping inside. Such a fucking tease. He's practically incoherent, muffling all sorts of obscene noises into the sheets as he pushes back against Eren's face.

It's not even the feeling that gets him off (even though that works pretty well, too). It's the lewd sounds that Eren's making as he eats Levi out, that slurp of tongue on skin, of lips pressing kisses to his hole. And Levi's just _aching_ for it. Just wants something, anything inside of him at this point. Preferably Eren's cock, but he's not exactly in the position to be picky.

It's almost as if Eren can read his mind, because suddenly, that tongue is darting inside of him, opening him wider as Eren pulls Levi's cheeks further apart. And he makes this noise that's somewhere close to a cry, but it has Eren pressing further, going deeper. He just sounds so desperately broken, and that's probably what Eren loves. To hear Levi on the edge and keening.

"Daddy," he breathes into the bed, eyes pinched shut as Eren tongue pulls out and drags across him. The cool air has him clenching on instinct, hole gaping and probably just a fucking sight for the pervert still pulling his cheeks apart.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Eren chuckles behind him, sultry and low. It's enough to have Levi rutting into the mattress like a dog in heat. "Please," he whispers. Because Eren is playing extremely hard to get tonight, and obviously he is going to have to give up some of his pride if he wants to be fucked into a sinful oblivion. Levi thinks it's probably worth it. Especially when Eren's cock begins to slide between his cheeks.

Kisses trail up his spine, ending at the fine hairs of his undercut as Eren nuzzles into the nape of his neck. "You want it that bad?" Levi nods, forehead brushing against the cotton sheets. Because yes he wants it, more than just about anything. And that probably makes him sound so pathetic and easy, but he can't help it. The way he dissolves into this submissive creature every time Eren lays a hand on him. It's actually kind of embarrassing if he's being completely honest, but Eren absolutely loves it, so he doesn't mind it too much.

One final kiss is placed on his shoulder before Eren is pulling away, straddling the backs of his thighs. Strong hands run over Levi's ribs, along his spine. And Levi knows what Eren's doing, trying the relax him as those thumbs knead into his muscles. As Eren rocks gently over him, cock teasing his hole with every thrust.

"Daddy," Levi murmurs, trying to spur Eren forward. He just wants - _needs_ \- to be fucked. Needs to be begging and broken against these sheets as Eren pounds into him. "I want it." The bastard above him merely hums, urging Levi to go on. But he's no good at dirty talk, leaves all of that to Eren. It always sounds awkward and forced falling off his lips. Not like the audible sin when Eren speaks. But the man still hasn't spoken, is still waiting for Levi to continue. He takes a deep breath, "I want your cock," he swallows, "want Daddy's cock." Levi can hear Eren's breath hitch. Oh yeah, this definitely gets the older man going.

"Yeah," Eren sounds breathless above him, and Levi would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little proud. "Yeah, I'll give it to you." The man slides further down his thighs, and suddenly, there are thumbs spreading his cheeks apart. "I'll give it to you." That thick cock begins to press against his slickened hole, and he can't control himself from rutting back towards it. But Eren's hands are quick to react, slamming Levi's hips down to the mattress. "Patience, Levi." There's sweat sliding down the planes of his back, pooling at the dips in his muscles as Eren continues to press forward, breaching inside of him in the most delicious way. It has his mouth falling open, fingers twisting in the sheets. _This_ is what he wanted, what he needed.

"There you go." Eren is sounding more and more drunk on lust, voice beginning to waver in the air. And Levi fucking loves it, loves that he can make this man fall apart. "Take me - _fuck_ \- all the way." He's trying so hard not to move, trying to be good for Eren, for Daddy. His cock twitches. Hands are now clenching at his hips, fingers tattooing themselves into his skin as Eren tightens his hold. Still pressed flat against the mattress, the angle is awkward. Obviously something they've never tried before, but Levi doesn't necessarily dislike it, being completely at the mercy of the man behind him. If anything, it's thrilling, having someone else have entire control over his pleasure. "That's it," Eren murmurs as he bottoms out, "that's my good boy."

And Levi just moans.

He can feel Eren's hipbones pressing against the meat of his ass, those fingers digging into his hips. _That cock filling him up._

"Always so tight, fuck." Levi groans as he shifts his hips against the sheets. Fucking loves when Eren says things like this, _how tight he is, how good he's being_. Just shoots the lust directly into his veins, turning him into a live wire, hot to the touch. And then Eren actually moves.

"Fuck," he sighs against the sheets, face turning to the side as he chokes out a deep breath. Hands have abandoned his hips in favor of spreading his cheeks again, allowing Eren to watch his cock slide in and out of Levi. The man has a thing for that, too.

"You just swallow me up. So greedy for Daddy's cock, aren't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Levi breathes out, because he is. _God, he's so fucking greedy for it._ He’s not even ashamed to admit it, spreads his thighs wider just to show Eren how much he wants it. _How much he needs it._

He ruts into the sheets, keeping time with Eren's increasing pace, the soft cotton doing wonders for his leaking cock. When, suddenly, he's being flipped over on his back, a friendly reminder of the strength Eren has lurking underneath those cords of muscle. Not a second passes before Eren is lifting Levi's hips and thrusting back into him, hitting that bundle of nerves dead on, and Levi _screams_.

"Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ," he repeats, the words just flowing off his tongue with no apparent end in sight. Levi's head rolls to the side, looking like such a hot mess as his fingers rebury themselves in the sheets.

"Good?" Eren is panting above him, just as sweat drenched as Levi, dark hair matted to Eren's forehead as the man gazes down at him.

"Daddy, fuck, _fuck_." Levi's never felt so absolutely wrecked. Eren's thrusts pick up speed, ramming into that spot until Levi can feel the beginnings of tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes. “So good,” he pants, breath hot against Eren’s face as the man leans down to drag kisses across his jaw. His eyes flutter shut, hands lifting to wrap around Eren’s strong shoulders. And everything sort of slows down to this languid pace of Eren just unhurriedly fucking into Levi. It’s always ends up like this, and Levi will, without fail, call Eren out for being such an old man with low stamina. But, to be honest, he loves this part the most. When he’s being cradled beneath Eren, being fucked into with these slow, leisurely movements.

“You’re so good, Levi. So beautiful,” Eren whispers into his neck, lips leaving stains of reds and purples across his skin. Chills drive down his spine, curling his toes and tightening his jaw. Levi would say the praise doesn’t help get him off, but he’d be a goddamn liar. Eren’s pace starts to become frantic once more, and Levi knows that the man is close as well.

Skin on skin echos in the small bedroom, only interrupted by uneven breaths and heady moans. Eren is murmuring something to him, but Levi can’t even think properly right now, nonetheless understand Eren’s mumblings. Can’t focus on anything besides the length sliding in and out of him and the fire burning deep in his gut. But suddenly, there’s a hand wrapping around his cock, harsh and sloppy. Levi couldn’t care less, though, because even when Eren is like this the feeling is still amazing. Those age-worn hands stroking him with absolutely no finesse, but with _so much passion._

“Ah, fuck,” Eren thumb dips into his slit, and he’s so fucking close. Hips now meeting Eren, thrust for thrust, mouth open in the silent screams, those tears now freely flowing down the sides of his face. _He’s so close._ “Eren, Eren, yes.”

And the man kisses him, hard and rough, teeth clacking together like a drunken makeout session and not one of the best fucks of his life. But Levi savors it, anyway, with Eren’s hand moving faster and faster on his cock, the thrusts _pounding_ into him. “E-Eren, I -”

And suddenly, ecstasy.

His body freezes and  inaudible screams flood from his mouth, dropped open and breathless. It pours through Levi, lighting up his nerves with the orgasmic high, sending him into a rapture of shakes and quivers as he drops back down to earth. Thoroughly fucked is probably the term for it.

A heavy sigh falls from Levi’s lips as he sinks into the mattress. He feels a little disgusting, sweaty with Eren's cum steadily seeping out of his abused hole. But for right now he doesn't mind the filth, allowing Eren to place gentle, savory kisses of the side of his jaw. Levi hums, still basking in the afterglow. “I missed you.” He looks down at that, sees Eren glancing up at him with those big puppy dog eyes that just shoot straight through his heart. “I missed this.” One of Levi’s hands are suddenly being pressed to Eren’s lips, and Levi can’t help the butterflies that awaken in his chest. Yes, the sex is amazing, but if Levi’s being _completely_ honest, _this_ is his favorite part.

Levi smirks into Eren’s hair, “I’m here for the next three months, you old fart.” He feels rather than hears Eren chuckle against his chest. _God, what a sap_. “You kno-”

Suddenly, the bedroom door slings open, and Isabel walks in eyes scrolling over a piece of paper in her hands. “Dad! I need you to sign this transfer so I can mail it over to Sina Uni- Jesus Christ!” Levi darts under the sheets, pulling them over his head in a sad attempt to hide his humiliation. “Really? Again? You couldn’t just lock the door?” Eren’s stuttering over some lame excuse of why they got caught naked… again, and all Levi can do is pretend he’s a ghost beneath the sheets. Isabel eventually leaves, telling them to make sure to keep their dicks in their pants, because they are all catching a movie in ten minutes. And if she is trying to assume that Levi and Eren can’t pull off a quickie in that amount of time, well… But he’s pulled out of his thoughts as Eren gently tugs the sheets off his head, planting a kiss on his cheek as the blankets are tossed to the side.

The man pulls on the scattered articles of clothing, tossing Levi an oversized shirt from his drawer. Levi tugs on the shirt, watching the sway of Eren's hips as the man walks to the bathroom. Eren returns with a washcloth, swatting away Levi's hands in order to properly clean him off. Levi always insists that he can handle this himself, but Eren is just as (if not more) stubborn. Once Eren finishes cleaning him up, Levi steals a chaste kiss, enjoying the slight blush that paints Eren's cheeks. It’s pretty domestic (besides getting caught by Isabel), and Levi can’t help the swell of his chest as he sneaks his fingers in between Eren’s. The man gives him a strange look, brows lifting and gaze drifting down to their interlocked hands.

Levi just shrugs, “I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, but hey at least I'm bottom!Levi trash ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬
> 
> Tumblr:  
> fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com


End file.
